Cold Fire
by The Dreamless Wolf
Summary: A story about independent beybladers, who have no team or no rules, with the usual teenage problems and some unusual ones. Rated M for a lot of things. OCxOC.
1. Chapter 1

**Cold Fire  
**Chapter One

**Disclaimer**; I do NOT own Beyblade or any of the characters. I do own the OC's whom this story is about.  
**Warning**; Contains sexual content, rape, child abuse, homosexuality, bisexuality, murder, violence, swearing, etc.  
**Pairings**; OC/OC

------

It was about to happen again, like it happened nearly every single day. A tall, young woman was sitting in an old couch that smelled like it was used as an ashtray. Her arms where wrapped around her two sons who seemed not older than twelve and fifteen. Their sister was sitting on the mother's lap, the girl's face was digged in her neck. She was also twelve and obviously the twin of the boy who was holding his mother tightly. They were sitting so close that it nearly looked like they were being a close family, hugging and telling how much they loved each other. It was far from that. Even though their bodies were sweating and the temperature was very high, all four of them were shivering as if they were living on the North Pole. All of them looked a lot like each other. They had raven black hair and a rather pale skin, round faces and they seemed quite short even if they were sitting down. Only the twins had those beautiful, mysterious, hazel brown eyes while their mother and older brother had light blue eyes which made them look dreamy and as if they were always wandering away from reality. The mother looked around in disgust at the room they were in. They had lived in a small house for all those years because the beast, whom her poor children were forced to call their father, spent all their money on alcohol. The kitchen, dining room and living room were all in the same small space. The walls were an ugly shade of grey and even though the woman cleaned almost every single day it seemed like no person ever lived in this house.

The door shot open, it looked like it was gonna break and fall flat on the ground. It didn't, but in stead it slammed against the wall causing a loud noise. A tall man who was more fat than muscled stepped through the doorway. Appearantly it was raining outside because the man's clothes were soaked and raindrops fell on the floor. It was also clearly night as the only light shining inside was that from the lampposts. He stumbled forward towards the kitchen, drunk as usual, and leant against the refrigerator. He was barely able to stay standing on his feet. The smell of alcohol was strong and quickly filled the entire room. It made his four family members on the couch cough. He finally noticed them.

"Sheila, have you made my dinner?"

"No father." the young girl had answered.

"Why not?"

"Because your daughter goes to school and she needs to make her homework." the mother defended her child.

"So that means I'm not allowed to be hungry anymore?" the father shot back.

"I believe you are very well capable of cooking yourself." her voice was now filled with fear as she started to tremble even harder.

The man's face was already red from all the alcohol in his blood but it turned even darker as anger rised in him. All four of them had noticed and the twin's eyes had filled with tears. They rolled down their cheeks but they made no noise. When their father was in this stage it was best not to anger him even worse and let him be in perfect silence. But the beast had noticed and he walked up to the couch. He wore big and heavy boots that were covered with mud, leaving prints on the already filthy carpet. His large hands grabbed Sheila's fragile wrists and held them so tightly that the girl lost nearly all feeling in her fingers. He pulled her from her mother's lap. She looked back at her mother who had started crying and she wanted to break away from her father's grip to give her a hug but she did not oppose the man who she feared the most.

"Haven't I told you crying is for weaklings?!" the man yelled so loud that it nearly sounded like a roar. He pushed her hard against the wall making Sheila gasp and drop on the ground in pain. She curled up on the floor, digging her face between her knees and wrapping her arms around her legs.

Her father had never hurt her twin brother Shane like this when he cried. He used him for something else. She can very well remember how sometimes at night when she is supposed to be asleep she could here Shane's screams and her father's moans and groans. She never really knew what he was doing to that poor boy until one night she was so curious that she 'accidentaly' opened the door to Shane's room. The fear, the sadness, the shock and the anger had taken over Sheila's body that night as she saw her father and her brother on the bed, naked and only inches away from each other. He couldn't keep his filthy paws off of Shane. The girl could not remember this was the way to learn what sex was. In a rage of anger the father had thrown her mother's favourite lamp at her, making her promise not to tell anyone. It hit her right in the chest and pieces of glass had caused enormous scars in her neck that only went away after a couple of long months. Not so long after that scene had happened he started to do the same thing to her. As these thoughts rushed through her mind she couldn't help herself but cry even harder.

"You silly little girl." her father had roared again as he kicked his daughter in the stomach. Drops of blood dripped out of her mouth as she coughed hard. Sheila hadn't seen his face yet as the house was filled with darkness. As he brought his face closer to hers to pull her back on her feet she could finally see his greasy black hair, his ugly black beard and the same pair of hazel brown eyes as she and Shane had. His smile was evil and sly.

The older brother of the family, Zachary, had kept silent all this time. He had the same evil look on his face as his father but everyone knew he had a heart of gold. He had pinched his mother's hand, his grip was tight. He gritted his teeth as he saw what that monster was doing to his little sister. But he had a plan. He had told his younger brother that soon everything would be over and soon was today. His hair had fallen in front of his face when he duck to the ground silently to grab a gun that he had hidden under the couch that morning just after their father left the house. The gun belonged to his father as he had a sick obsession with weapons. His mother's mouth hung open but she did nothing to stop him, she wanted him dead as much as all of her children. She flinged her arms around Shane and turned his head away from his older brother.

As the man continued to hit and kick the crying girl, Zachary walked behind his father. He hadn't noticed anything as his back was facing the gun. Zachary lifted the gun and pointed it at his father's head, his entire body was shaking but not one single emotion was shown on his face. He pulled the trigger and shot the brains right out of his head. The noise was so loud dogs started to bark outside and it wouldn't take long before the neighbours had warned to police.The wall was covered with blood and their father's body fell right next to the shocked Sheila who crawled into the corner out of fear. She stared with eyes full of tears at the dead man she hated with a passion.

"You have to run." their mother mumbled while releasing Shane from her grip, she didn't seem shocked at all.

"B-but you are coming with us, right?" Shane asked. There was a sad, silent tone in his voice.

"I can't." she replied and turned to her oldest son. "Zach, I will take the blame. Take good care of the twins."

"Mom .." Zachary whispered before pulling her in a tight, warm hug. His mother buried her face in the palms of her hands and started to cry. She couldn't let her son go to prison for this. He still had to build up a life while hers was already ruined.

"Are you sure?" he asked her, hoping she would say no but she had already nodded. He gave her the gun and she grabbed it firmly in her hand, walking towards the dead body and kneeling beside it.

"Go! Now!" their mother yelled.

Zachary had ran towards Sheila. He lifted her up and held her tight in his arms. She couldn't move or walk as she was in pain but also in shock. Sheila wrapped her arms around her older brother. Zachary had told Shane to follow them and to open the door for them, he got up as quickly as possible and ran towards the door. As soon as the door opened they ran into the cold night. The street was long and filled with old, small houses. On the other side of the streets there were thin, long trees. Through the spaces between the trees you could see large fields and in the distance the center of the village. The police and the ambulance rushed in front of the houses, the noise was loud and highly annoying. Appearantly their neighbours called them. Curious and worried people came out of their houses in their sleepings gowns. They were so busy speculating that did not see three figures running in the opposite direction. When they turned their heads for the last time, they saw their mother stepping in one of the police cars.

Only a few minutes later they were at the end of the long street, hidden in the bushes, panting heavily. They didn't look at each other and kept silent. It was so cold it was absolutely impossible not to shiver. They heard a twig break, their heads immediately turned to where the noise came from. A gasp escaped Sheila's lips as a tall figure stood in front of them.

"Hey Kai, look what I found!" the figure spoke, the voice clearly belonged to a young girl.

------

**Yay! I finally posted the first chapter. I'm such a lazy ass. Anyways, I know it will not contain much about the characters of the show but I hope you enjoy my OC's. Tell me what you think of my writing style, give me advice too if you want. My English sucks balls. You don't need to tell me that, because I already know. Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed. :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Cold Fire  
**Chapter Two

**Disclaimer**; I do NOT own Beyblade or any of the characters. I do own the OC's whom this story is about.  
**Warning**; Contains sexual content, rape, child abuse, homosexuality, bisexuality, murder, violence, swearing, etc.  
**Pairings**; OC/OC

------

"Hey Kai, look what I found." the figure spoke, the voice clearly belonged to a young girl.

A tall young guy appeared out of the darkness and stopped beside the figure that seemed to be a female version of himself. They both had blue hair and bright, crimson eyes. They were pale, tall and their faces were rather sharp. The boy walked towards Sheila and kneeled in front of her. He grabbed her chin and pushed her face sideways to look at her bruises. His eyes showed no proper emotion.

"That doesn't look too good." he mumbled, turning towards the girl behind him.

"Maybe it's best to take her home for tonight." the girl replied.

"No!" Zachary snapped and jumped on his feet. "I won't let you!"

"It's best for her." the boy explained while his younger sister also kneeled beside Sheila, who backed away slowly.

"Don't be afraid. I want to help you." the girl smiled politely. "My name is Jasmin." she added, her eyes were cold but you could hear in her voice that she was rather worried.

"Sheila." she whispered her name shyly.

"Nice to meet you, Sheila." Jasmin had said. She was pulling off her light blue jeans jacket while she listened to her brother Kai, who was trying to calm down Zachary. Sheila stared at the blue-haired figure's arms; they were rather muscled for a girl. "Here you go." she smiled and lay the jacket over Sheila's fragile shoulders.

"Z-Zachary..." Sheila whispered, holding the jacket tightly around her. "I want to go with them." she added, causing her older brother to let out a small growl.

"Okay. If you _really_ want it than you can go." he said with great concern in his voice. "But only until I found us a good place to stay."

"So… you're not coming with us?" Sheila asked, nearly in tears. Zachary shook his head.

A tear rolled over Sheila's cheek. First she lost her mother and now her older brother told her he wasn't coming with them. She digged her face in her lap and started to cry loudly. She felt Jasmin's arms wrapping around her cold body and pulling her closer. This made her think Jasmin was a lot older than her or maybe she's just really mature or good at comforting people. Sheila's hands grabbed one of the blue-haired girl's arms and she lay her head against it. Jasmin didn't show any emotion on her face, only her sweet voice expressed what she felt. She pulled the girl between her arms in a tight hug.

"We should go now." Kai spoke up. "It's getting colder."

Sheila was already freezing to death. She couldn't really believe it could get even colder than it was already. Jasmin pulled both of them on their feet, she still held the girl tightly in her arms. Zachary walked over to her crying sister and gave her a soft kiss on the forehead. His face was red and puffy because he had been crying also. This made Sheila smile a little. It had been so long since she last saw her own brother cry.

"I'll come back for you soon." The boy whispered.

"I know you will." The girl replied.

Zachary turned around and walked towards his younger brother who had kept silent for all this time. He was still shocked by the past events. The older brother pulled the younger brother on his feet. They hugged so tightly it almost seemed like they were stuck. Shane digged his face and Zachary's chest, he smiled and gave his little brother a kiss on his head. They released each other from their grip. Shane walked towards his twin sister and grabbed her hand firmly.

They walked up to a large, black car that looked very expensive. Even in the dark you could see it shone and that not even a little spot was dirty. There were blinds on the insides of the windows, making it impossible to look inside. A rather short man that seemed about fifty years old was waiting by one of the doors. He had short, curly, grey hair and a round, friendly face with a big smile and a small, round nose. When he noticed the four figures walking towards him, he politely opened the door and smiled.

"I see you have company." The man spoke. He had a nice, warm and soft voice which made Sheila smile even if she didn't know him at all.

When all four of them stepped into the car and settled down comfortable, the man stepped into the car on the other side, behind the wheel. Sheila was a little impressed. The car was even bigger than she expected it to be. The seats were attached to the inside of the car. They formed a large rectangle which gave the impression they were in a limousine. Between this space and the two seats in the front was a dark glass that seperated them from the driver. Sheila couldn't help but feel a little sad for the friendly man but she soon forget what happened around her as her eyes closed. The warmth made her so tired. She rested her head on her brother's side as he already fell asleep only a few seconds after they stepped into the car. Darkness surrounded her and she fell into a deep sleep.

"To the airport, Johnston. " Kai had ordered the chauffeur.

"Yes, sir." The man replied as if he was in the army. He said this with a grin on his face when he heard no answer but could just feel the two siblings frowning at each other.

"We should have told them, Kai. They don't know we're taking them to Japan." The girl had sighed, guilt could be heard in her voice but Kai did not reply.

------

**Yay. Chapter two is finished. I'm not sure but I think this one is shorter than the first one. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it. It's not really exciting yet, but that will come. The start of a story is always the hardest. Read and review, please. Give me some advise if you want. By the way, in this story I will be using the information on Kai's father from the manga. So all the things about his dad is not made up by myself except his appearance. The mother, though, is created by me because there is no information on her.**


End file.
